Carcass
Carcass (рус.— Труп, туша) — легендарная британская дэт-метал-группа, основанная в Ливерпуле в 1985 году. В настоящее время играет в жанре «дэт-метал». История 'Ранняя история' Группа «Carcass» была образована в 1985 году гитаристом Биллом Стиром и ударником Кеном Оуэном . Также в первоначальный состав коллектива входил вокалист, индиец по происхождению, Санджив. В 1985 году Билл Стир заканчивает школу и решает посвятить себя созданию тяжёлой музыки. Он начинает выпускать фанзин «Phoenix Militia», посвящённый андеграундной металлической сцене Ливерпуля. В известном в Ливерпуле рок-н-ролльном баре «Mermaid» он как-то знакомится с таким же начинающим музыкантом, барабанщиком Кеном Оуэном и рассказывает ему о своей идее организовать группу. Так Билл и Кен основывают «Carcass» К тому времени Билл Стир уже играет в панк-группе «Disattack», и в марте 1986 года выпускает с ними демо из шести песен «Drop a bomb...». Затем Билла приглашают как временного гитариста в группу «Napalm Death». Однако он становится постоянным членом группы, и записывает с «Napalm Death» их дебютный альбом «Scum». Кен Оуэн начинает учёбу в колледже (по специальности «экология»), а Билл занят записью «Scum». Таким образом, до 1987 года группа Carcass практически приостанавливает деятельность. В 1987 году к Биллу и Кену присоединяется бывший вокалист и бас-гитарист группы «Electro Hippies» Джефф Уокер. Билл познакомился с Джеффом во время работы с группой «Napalm Death». Джефф оформлял обложку для «Scum». И репетиционная деятельность группы вновь возобновляется. В этом же году коллектив записывает свою первую демозапись под названием «Flesh Ripping Sonic Torment», состоящую из 13-ти композиций. На вокале — Санджив. Сразу же после записи он покидает группу. И группа записывает демо «Symphonies of Sickness» из 5 треков, где на вокале уже Джефф Уокер. Это демо вызвало интерес у независимого лейбла Earache Records, и с группой был подписан контракт на запись полноценного альбома. 'Reek of Putrefaction' В июле 1988 года выходит первый полноценный альбом группы. Он был записан всего за четыре дня в небольшой студии, в Бирмингеме. Сами участники остались недовольны качеством сведения альбома. Интервью с Билом Стиром, немецкий журнал «Rock Hard», 40-й выпуск, Июнь 1990: Обложка альбома представляла собой коллаж из фотографий трупов людей и ампутированных частей тел. thumb|Обложка, подвергнутая цензуре. На обложке надпись — «Оригинальное изображение находится внутри»Участники группы утверждали, что специально сделали её такой, чтобы альбом был повсеместно запрещён цензурой. Однако это привело лишь к тому, что продажи альбома превысили ожидания как группы, так и лейбла. Тексты песен представляли собой такой же коллаж из описания самых болезненных фантазий на тему некрофилии, трупов и смерти. Тексты песен полны словами, как образно написано во многих рецензиях, взятыми из медицинских книг. Рецензии на этот альбом полны эпитетов вроде «самые больные и безумные тексты» и тому подобное. Также альбом выделяется тем, что гитарные соло на нём имеют свои собственные названия, выдержанные в стилистике альбома. Традиция давать названия гитарным соло присутствует у «Carcass» вплоть до третьего альбома. Оригинальный подход у группы присутствовал и в отношении к вокальным партиям. Все участники группы, даже ударник, пели какую-то часть текстов. 13 декабря 1988 года группа была приглашена на знаменитую передачу известного британского радиодиджея Джона Пила — Peel Sessions, на BBC Radio 1. Спродюсированные Дейлом «Баффином» Гриффином, четыре записанных во время национального радиоэфира трека были выпущены в том же году отдельным релизом, под названием «The Peel Sessions EP». Интересный факт, что на данном релизе члены группы выступили под устрашающими псевдонимами: Бальзаматор грудной клетки (Билл Стир), Раздавливатель кишок (Джефф Уокер) и Полощущий горло кровью (Кен Оуэн). Джон Пил признал альбом «Reek of Putrefaction» лучшим релизом года, а известный журнал Kerrang! присвоил рейтинг 4 из 5, или, по классификации журнала — Убийственный Альбом. 'Symphonies of Sickness' В 1989 году Билл Стир покидает группу «Napalm Death», чтобы полностью сконцентрироваться над работой в «Carcass». В июле-августе, в студии «Slaughterhouse Studios», располагавшейся в Йоркшире группа записывает материал для своего второго альбома. Альбом получает то же название, что и вторая демозапись — «Symphonies of Sickness». 4 декабря 1989 года альбом увидел свет. По решению лейбла, в ту часть тиража, которая вышла на компакт-дисках был включён в виде бонус-треков весь предыдущий альбом группы. Вместо десяти песен покупатель получал двадцать шесть за те же деньги. Возможно, это было хорошим маркетинговым решением, но группе этот факт не пришёлся по душе, как вспоминает Билл Стир. Звукоинженером на записи альбома был известный звукорежиссёр и музыкальный продюсер Колин Ричардсон. Он работал с группой до пятнадцати часов в день, в течение четырёх недель. Результат полностью удовлетворил не только группу, но и аудиторию. Журнал «Kerrang!» присвоил альбому рейтинг 5 из 5, то есть, признал за альбомом наивысший статус «klassik», а в чартах одного из старейших музыкальных изданий Великобритании, известного журнала «NME», альбом достиг 15-го места. В ноябре 1989 музыканты принимают участие в европейском турне «Grindcrusher tour», организованном thumb|356px|Афиша турне «Grindcrusher tour»«Earache». В турне также принимают участие такие коллективы, как «Bolt Thrower», «Morbid Angel» и «Napalm Death». В 1990 году, на мексиканском лейбле «Distorted Harmony» на виниле выходит 7" мини-альбом «Live St. George's Hall, Bradford 15.11.89» с тремя треками, записанными на концертных выступлениях группы. Два первых трека записаны на выступлении «Carcass» в St. George’s Hall в Брэдфорде в рамках турне, а третий — концертное выступление группы 23 февраля 1989 в здании Студенческого союза Лондонского Университета. Первая тысяча экземпляров, выпущенная на чёрном виниле, официально признается группой, вторая, на красном виниле, представляет собой пиратскую допечатку тиража. 'Развитие' В 1990 году группа решает принять второго гитариста в свой состав, чтобы сделать звук своих живых thumb|334px|Группа Carcass, в составе, записавшем альбомы 1991 и 1993 годоввыступлений более плотным и тяжёлым. В марте к музыкантам присоединяется шведский гитарист Майкл Эмотт, игравший до этого в группе Carnage. Появление второго гитариста дало возможность группе значительно усложнить свой саунд. От брутального, примитивного грайнд-кора, выросшего из примитивистско-минималистической музыкальной философии панка, музыка группы сделала огромный шаг к усложнению музыкальной ткани своих произведений, и стала соответствовать жанровой стилистике дэт-метала. 'Necroticism — Descanting the Insalubrious' На третьем альбоме «Necroticism''' —''' Descanting the Insalubrious» изданном в 1991 году, музыканты смогли показать множество оригинальных находок в своём саунде. Стилистически, альбом уже не является, в отличие от предыдущих двух релизов, чистым горграйндом; звучание и музыкальная структура композиций сместились в сторону дэт-метала. Виртуозной игрой своих гитар Билл Стир и Майк Эммот достигли эффекта практически непрекращающегося гитарного соло, так как даже в тех местах композиций, где соло, как таковое, не звучит, гитарные риффы столь сложны и переплетены между собой, что как бы имитируют соло-партии. Следующим изменением в звучании альбома стала длительность песен. От грайнд-коровских взрывных и, зачастую, очень коротких композиций музыканты перешли к развёрнутому пяти-шести, а иногда и семиминутному звучанию треков. Соответственно, увеличился и объём текста песен. Несмотря на все эти изменения, творчество группы не стало менее экстремальным: песни на альбоме предваряются аудиозаписями отчётов патологоанатомов и судмедэкспертов, тексты изобилуют словами из медицинских словарей, а тематика большинства песен представляет собой обсуждение вариантов действий с трупами людей — от предложения удобрять ими сад, до кормления домашних животных или, к примеру, собирания патологоанатомом паззла из расчленённого тела. Само название альбома нуждается в переводе даже для англоговорящих, и означает «Процесс умирания — рассуждения о нездоровом». Причём, слово «Necroticism» является неологизмом, который придумал Кен Оуэн. Альбом был записан на студии «Amazon Studios» в Симонсвуде, в 1991 году. Продюсером альбома выступил Колин Ричардсон, который был звукорежиссёром предыдущего альбома группы. В октябре альбом вышел в Великобритании, в феврале 1992 года он был издан в США. Уже к концу февраля продажи альбома достигли 100000 копий. В марте 1992 года группа даёт несколько концертов в Мексике с коллективами «Cenotaph», «Deadly Dark» и «Hardware». Затем «Carcass» выступает на британском турне группы «Death», вместе с французской группой «Loudblast», в последнюю минуту заменив заявленных в турне голландцев «Pestilence», которые не смогли выступить. В июне этого же года выходит мини-альбом «Tools of the Trade». В то же самое время музыканты приняли участие в турне «Gods Of Grind», вместе с «Entombed», «Cathedral» и «Confessor». Турне было организовано «Earache Records». 'Heartwork' В октябре 1993 года «Carcass» выпускают свой новый диск «Heartwork». Все песни альбома были готовы в thumb|334px|Обложка альбома Heartwork«сыром» виде уже в феврале, однако группа ожидала подписания лицензионного соглашения между независимым лейблом Earache Records, с которым у коллектива был заключён контракт, и одним из крупнейших и старейших лейблов мировой звукозаписывающей индустрии Columbia Records, принадлежащем корпорации Sony. Лишь после заключения сделки, в мае 1993 года группа приступила к записи «Heartwork». Материал записывали на студии «Parr Street Studio», продюсером опять выступил Колин Ричардсон. На альбоме группа в очередной раз сменила свой стиль, теперь музыканты играли классический дэт-метал с элементами хеви-метала. «Carcass» и здесь продемонстрировали новаторский подход, в итоге создали альбом, не подражая никому. Сами же музыканты описали стиль альбома как «стопроцентный хеви-метал». Стиль альбома, с быстрыми гитарными риффами, развёрнутыми соло, отсутствием гроулинга Билла Стира, и самое главное, текстами, потерявшими некрофилическую направленность, был значительно более «лёгким», что дало повод для обвинения группы многочисленными фанатами в коммерциализации звучания, в утрате верности экстремально-тяжёлой направленности звучания ранних альбомов. Однако ситуация была как-раз обратной. Интервью с Джеффом Уокером, журнал «Rock Hard», 1993 год: Альбом достиг 54-й позиции в национальных чартах Великобритании, что явилось безусловным успехом для группы такой экстремально тяжёлой направленности, как «Carcass». Интересна история обложки альбома. В оформлении обложки использована работа известного швейцарского художника Ганса Рудольфа Гигера. Скульптура называется «Life Support». За авторские права на печать обложки Гигер запросил 8000 фунтов стерлингов, однако менеджер группы объяснил художнику, что они не являются мультиплатиновой командой, после чего художник снизил цену до 3000 фунтов стерлингов, так как ему понравилась музыка группы. 'Распад' 'Смена гитаристов' После записи альбома «Heartwork», в октябре 1993 года, группу покидает Майкл Эмотт. Он возвращается домой, в Швецию, где основывает коллективы «Spiritual Beggars» и «Arch Enemy», а также работает с «Candlemass». На замену Майклу группа берет сессионного гитариста Майка Хики, который работал у «Carcass» роад-менеджером, но до этого имел опыт игры на гитаре в таких группах, как «Cronos» и легендарной «Venom». В декабре группа делает турне по Великобритании с такими группами, как «Headswim» и хардкор-кроссовер группой «Body Count», после чего отправляется в большое турне по Европе и США, в поддержку альбома «Heartwork». Выступает и в Японии. В июне 1994 года Хики был заменён на гитариста Карло Регадаса, до этого игравшего в группе «Devoid». 'Контракт с Columbia Records' Ещё не завершив американское турне, группа получает предложение от крупнейшего лейбла Columbia Records, принадлежащего корпорации Sony. Крупный лейбл заинтересовался группой, увидев в ней коммерческий потенциал. К тому моменту продажи альбома Heartwork только в США достигли 50000 копий, и уверенно продолжали расти. В 1995 году группа записывает свой последний альбом, но из-за конфликтов между лейблами Columbia и Earache Records за право издания альбомов Carcass диск издается только в 1996 году, на Earache Records. Музыку которую теперь играла группа, сами музыканты назвали Дэт-н-ролл. 'Воссоединение' В июне 2006 года, Уокер в интервью предположил возможное воссоединение Carcass, но сказал что Кен Оуэн скорее всего будет заменён из-за его проблем со здоровьем. Группа собралась вместе в 2007 году, объявив об организации мирового турне. «Carcass» были заявлены практически на все крупнейшие европейские фестивали начиная с лета 2008 года. Место Кен Оуэна занял нынешний барабанщик группы Arch Enemy Даниэль Эрландссон. В 2013 году музыканты заявили о том, что готов новый альбом под названием Surgical Steel и что какой-либо ностальгии или повторения пройденного ожидать от них не стоит. В студийный состав группы вошли Билл Стир, Джефф Уокер и Дэниел Уилдинг (ударные). Состав 'Нынешний состав' *Билл Стир — гитара (1985—1995; 2007 — настоящее время), вокал (1987—1992) *Джефф Уокер — бас-гитара, вокал (1987—1995; 2007 — настоящее время) *Дэниел Уилдинг — ударные (2012 — настоящее время) *Бен Эш — гитара (2013 — настоящее время) 'Бывшие участники' *Кен Оуэн — ударные, бэк-вокал (1985—1995) *Карло Регедас — гитара (1994—1995) *Санджив — вокал (1985—1987) *Майкл Эмотт — гитара (1990—1993; 2007—2012) *Даниэль Эрландссон — ударные (2007—2012) 'Концертные участники' *Майк Хики — гитара (во время тура 1993—1994) Дискография 'Демозаписи' *1987 — Flesh Ripping Sonic Torment *1988 — Symphonies of Sickness *1993 — Pre-Heartwork Parr Street Demos 'Студийные альбомы' *1988 — Reek of Putrefaction *1989 — Symphonies of Sickness *1991 — Necroticism — Descanting the Insalubrious *1993 — Heartwork *1996 — Swansong *2013 — Surgical Steel 'Сборники' *1996 — Wake up and Smell the… Carcass *1997 — Best of Carcass *2001 — Requiems of Revulsion: A Tribute To Carcass *2004 — Choice Cuts 'Мини-альбомы' *1989 — The Peel Sessions *1990 — Live at St. George's Hall *1992 — Tools of the Trade *1993 — The Heartwork EP *2014 — Surgical Remission/Surplus Steel 'Сплиты' *1992 — Gods of Grind (совместно с Entombed, Cathedral, and Confessor) 'DVD' *1996 — Wake Up and Smell the... Carcass Видеография *1991 — Corporal Jigsore Quandary *1991 — Incarnate Solvent Abuse *1993 — Heartwork *1993 — No Love Lost *1995 — Keep on Rotting in the Free World *2013 — Unfit for Human Consumption *The Granulating Dark Satanic Mills Галерея Категория:Зарубежные коллективы Категория:Коллективы Великобритании Категория:Группы дэт-метала Категория:Группы грайндкора Категория:Группы мелодичного дэт-метал Категория:Группы гор-грайнда Категория:Группы блэк-метала Категория:Группы блэк-дэт-метала Категория:Группы брутального дэт-метала Категория:Группы дэт-н-ролла Категория:Группы дэтграйнда Категория:Группы экстремального метала Категория:Группы хард-рока Категория:Группы хардкора Категория:Группы хеви-метала Категория:Группы прогрессивного металла Категория:Группы прогресивного дэт-метала Категория:Группы прогрессивного блэк-метала Категория:Группы техничного дэт-метала Категория:Группы техничного брутал-дэт-метала Категория:Группы трэш-метала Категория:Группы трэш-дэт-метала Категория:Группы блэк-трэш-метала Категория:Группы мелодичного блэк-метала Категория:Группы техничного блэк-метала Категория:Коллективы из Ливерпуля Категория:Коллективы поющие на английском языке